Like a Lightning Bolt
by Betsy86
Summary: I don't kiss frogs, Humphrey. Only princes. Dair oneshot.


**Okay, I stole some dialogue from the promo (and omigod...how exciting does 4x17 look?) but this is so far from what'll happen. But I was toying with this little plot bunny and a few lines worked so I went with it. Don't shoot me.  
**

_

* * *

__Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_  
_And when it's time, you'll know_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_  
_And now it's time to let it through_

_~ Katy Perry  


* * *

_

"Humphrey." She smiled as he opened the door to the loft for her. "Why have you dragged me out to Brooklyn?"

"I told you. A surprise."

Blair frowned and shrugged off her coat, hanging it over the back of a stool at the breakfast bar. "I rarely enjoy surprises."

Dan rolled his eyes and ignored her, "I ordered you pizza. And I told you to dress casually."

"This is casual!" Blair glared, pointing out her jeans.

"Your top looks pretty fancy."

"It's Marc Jacobs, not 'pretty fancy'." Blair retorted.

"So it's not casual." Dan grinned at her.

She sighed and patted him on the shoulder. "Of course it's casual. I'd wear it to brunch. And what's the big deal? We're just going to have pizza and watch an old movie."

"We're not." Dan shook his head. "We're on the roof, lying on the ground."

"What?" Blair glared. "You shouldn't have told me to dress casual. You should have told me to dress like your sister. Or Vanessa." She gave him a patented B. Waldorf smirk.

Shaking his head, Dan retreated to his bedroom. Following after him, Blair asked, "Why are we going to be on the roof anyway? You can't see the stars in Brooklyn."

"I know, we won't be looking at stars. Here." He held out a grey NYU sweatshirt to her. "It's new. It'll mean your top doesn't get dirty. And keep you warm. Take it." He shook the garment at her as the door knocked. "Pizza." He smiled and she took the sweatshirt as he left the room. Sighing, she slipped it over her head, pulling her hair out of the neck as his head appeared around the door and he asked if she were ready to head up.

* * *

They were lying side by side, under a navy blanket, pizza box above their heads, a glass of wine beside each of them. Blair's legs were bent at the knee, her feet planted firmly in the ground, while Dan was lying out straight, his hands tucked under his head.

"So what exactly are we up here for?" She glanced up at him and in return he flashed a smile at her.

"Patience, Grasshopper."

"Seriously, Humphrey, you better tell me or-" She never got a chance to finish her threat as a loud explosion interrupted and caused her to jump. Looking up she saw the sky filled with red and silver sparks. "Fireworks?" She laughed and Dan nodded. "What are they for?"

"A guy who lives in the building sets them off every year for his wife on their anniversary. Been doing it for as long as I can remember."

"Doesn't he get into trouble? Fireworks are illegal you know."

Dan chuckled and shrugged. "He used to be the fire chief at a local station. They give him a lot of leeway.

"Oh. So who you know is important in Brooklyn too." Blair grinned up at him. She bit down on her lip and then out a sigh. "Sorry about bailing earlier."

"Yeah, what happened? I missed you."

"It was stupid, but Dorota accused us of having an affair." Blair rolled her eyes and Dan scoffed. "I know, ridiculous." Blair continued. "She wanted me to tell S. Not that there's anything to tell. But I just though it would be better to not show up and rid her of any concern."

"You're still denying we're friends." Dan accused and she scoffed.

"Well, I thought it better for her to think that we're nothing to each other."

"Really? Telling her we're friends would be that bad?" Dan raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes, she would over think it. And I just didn't want her to thinking it was anything more than friendship."

Dan sighed, but let the subject drop. "Would it be so bad?" He asked a few minutes later.

"Would what be so bad?"

"Us."

Blair glanced at him, her brow wrinkled. "Us?" She repeated.

"Yeah," he nodded slowly, "being more than friends?"

"What?" She pushed herself into a seated position, her legs crossed and stared down at him. "Yes, it would be bad!"

"Why?" Dan asked, remaining on his back, looking up at her, smirking slightly.

"Why? Because, you are Brooklyn!" She gestured wildly with her hands.

"And you're the Upper East Side."

"So you get my point?"

"What?" Dan sat up and stared at her, "That we're the same city?"

"No," she let out a sigh, "that we are completely different parts of the same city. Like the toe and ear. Both body parts, but you would never put your toe in your ear."

"That made no sense."

"We don't belong together, Humphrey. Contrary to popular belief, opposites do not attract."

"We're not exactly opposite Blair."

"Oh, really?" Her eyebrows lifted in question.

"We have the same favourite book."

"A lot of people like 'To Kill a Mockingbird."

"Not everyones favourite character is Miss Maudie." Dan replied, smiling at her.

Blair rolled her eyes at him and sighed in frustration. Then she smirked, "We like different Hepburns."

"True," Dan nodded, "but we like them best with -"

"Cary Grant." She finished his sentence through gritted teeth. "Well, we both love-"

"You're supposed to be saying how we're different. Tapped already Waldorf?" Dan grinned.

"It's impolite to interrupt, Humphrey. And if you'd let me finish, I was going to say we both love Serena. I could never her hurt her like that. And neither could you."

Dan looked up and met Blair's eyes. "Yeah, I love Serena. I always will. I'm not in love with her." He shrugged, maintaining eye contact.

"What?" She breathed out.

"She's dating the ex-con who lives in my apartment. It was easy to move on. She's more and more like family."

"Right." Blair clicked her tongue on the 't' and stared down at her lap, picking at her sleeve.

"I wanna kiss you."

"What?" Her eyes jumped up and she stared at him. "No! Are you crazy? I don't kiss frogs, Humphrey. Only princes."

"What if the frog is really a prince?" He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"They're never princes."

"Just one kiss?"

"What would it accomplish?"

"We'll know one way or the other. Either I'm a frog, or there's something here."

"This isn't a Cher song. I'm not kissing you." Blair repeated. They sat in silence, neither looking at each other, when Blair glanced up and watched as Dan lay back down, hands behind his head, a dejected look on his face. She sighed, before leaning forward and bracing her weight on her hands, placed either side of his shoulders, she kissed him.

He responded quickly, his hands moving from behind his head, to behind hers, fingers weaving through her curls. After a minute, she pulled back, her eyes lingered closed for a few seconds and she breathed out slowly. "There. One kiss. And you're still Dan Humphrey from Brooklyn. Can I watch the fireworks now?" She lay back down beside him, only this time, on her side, her knees bent towards him.

After a few minutes, he reached out and held onto her hand, and unlike Valentines, she didn't pull away, smiling to herself as he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. She glanced up at him, only to find he staring down at her. "I'll tell Dorota tomorrow." She whispered.

"Tell her what?" He whispered back, his face inching closer to hers.

"That we're friends." She replied before he kissed her again. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, and she cupped his cheek, while their hands stayed joined between them.

He pulled back and smirked at her. "We're friends?"

"Fine." She smiled, "I'll tell her that B and Lonely Boy are having an affair. Happy?" She laughed and he nodded.

"Ecstatic even." He grinned before kissing her again.

She pulled away, kissed his cheek and then her head on his chest. "I really wanna see the fireworks. They're romantic." She mumbled into his chest and he smiled, pressing a kiss onto the top of her head.

She bit down on her lip, trying to stop her smile.

Sometimes frogs do turn into princes.

* * *

**Reviews make the world go round. **

**Really, let me know what you think. This was my first time writing proper dialogue for them...I'm nervous. Their witty banter is to die for. I want a pretty boy to banter with. Screw it, I want to be Blair and I want a Dan Humphrey. :) But, yeah, review, please?  
**


End file.
